¡España te quiero idiota!
by Angelove12
Summary: Romano espera a España quien esta luchando contra Inglaterra- MAL SUMMARY


**_-¡España …te quiero, idiota!-_**

Italia del sur, conocido como Romano vivía en la casa de España como subordinado de este país, no le tenía ningún respeto, no ayudaba con los quehaceres del hogar poniéndole a España más trabajo del que ya tenía, pero entre los enojos y desprecios del pequeño Italiano había algo más… se le podría decir que este Italiano mafioso sentía hacia su jefe español… AMOR.

-¡Belgicaaaaaaaa…. ¿cuándo regresara ese tonto de España?, maldición!- pregunto el pequeño castaño hacia la chica.

-No te preocupes Romano, España regresara pronto- le dijo tiernamente la rubia haciendo sonrojar al italiano.

-¡N…no me preocupa ese bastardo, solo…. Quiero que me haga churros!- grito sonrojado como un pequeño tomate, haciendo sonreír de manera gatuna a la chica, ella y todos los demás sabían que él estaba preocupado por su jefe español.

-Ya veo… ¿quieres que haga unos churros?, aunque no me salen tan bien como a España- le dijo tiernamente Bélgica a Romano, quien negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la chica dejándola un poco preocupada. – España, regresa pronto a casa…. Romano te necesita- rezo al cielo pidiendo que España regresara pronto.

Los días e inclusive las semanas el Italiano sureño siempre estaba atento si es que regresaba su jefe español, estaba muy preocupado por el ya que se encontraba en lucha contra el pirata de Inglaterra y su tropa, España lideraba a la Armada, aunque Romano no lo quisiera admitir de verdad estaba muy preocupado por él.

-_Qué tal si le ocurre algo mientras esta navegando, o si viene una tormenta y hunde su barco, o si Inglaterra lo atrapa y se lo lleva como rehén, este tipo a veces puede ser tan despistando que hasta incluso lo pueden… lo pueden…_- a Romano se le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento atroz, que cuando España este pelando contra Inglaterra en un despiste de este llegara ese malvado pirata y con un solo golpe lo matara, -Idiota… no dejes que te maten- hablo temblando bajos sus sabanas el pequeño italiano sureño, no podía dormir, tenía miedo de que España no regresara y lo dejara… solo.

Los días seguían pasando, todos de la misma manera no había cambio de rutina, Romano se despertaba, trataba de limpiar la casa pero sin ningún resultado bueno dejándolo sucio, comía tomates o si Bélgica estaba cerca le hacía churros o pasta aunque no sabía tan bien como la de España, después daba un paseo para ver si él ya había regresado, sin ningún resultado, él no volvía, luego de eso la noche llegaba y Romano se iba temprano a dormir pensando en su jefe español, él ya tenía la idea de que nunca iba a volver pero, aun así siempre daba sus caminatas para ver la cara de su jefe, su tonta y despreocupada sonrisa, su risa fusososa, todo a lo que se refería con el desparecería así como su existencia, ya no lo volvería a ver, de eso estaba seguro.

Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina aburrida, sin esperanzas de ver otra vez a España, Romano evadía a Bélgica y a Holanda no tenía ganas de platicar ni de verlos para que les siguieran mintiendo, ya no más… se alisto para dormir, cuando se había metido a su fría cama escucho pasos y voces conocidas por el pequeño castaño.

-_¿Sera… él?-_ se preguntó trato de parase de su cama, pero el cansancio lo venció cerrando sus ojos, pensando en que mañana lo saludaría.

A la mañana siguiente Romano se despertó temprano y, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, feliz por ver a su pedófilo jefe como a veces él lo llamaba, se vistió rápidamente y corrió velozmente por toda la casa tratando de encontrar al oji verde sin ningún resultado, seguía recorriendo la casa hasta que se encontró a Bélgica.

-Ahhh, buenos días Romano- saludo amablemente la chica.

-¡Bueno días!- saludo viendo de un lado a otro en busca del español.- maldición… ¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba el pequeño una y otra vez.

-¿Dónde está… quién Romano?- pregunto inocentemente Bélgica, Romano inflo sus mejillas enojado.

-¡Ese idiota de España, ¿Dónde está?, sé que llego ayer en la noche!- pregunto irritado, no le podían mentir, él lo escucho, escucho su voz.

-Lo siento Romano, pero no lo he visto desde anoche- respondió sinceramente la chica, Romano volvió a inflar sus mejillas, pero esta vez sus ojos tenían lágrimas.

-¡No me mientas!

-Romano no lo estoy haciendo… es la verdad- dijo la rubia tratando de calmarlo.

-Ese maldito bastardo… nos abandonó de nuevo- dijo el castaño italiano llorando y enojado.

-No nos abandonó, de seguro debe de estar por ahí – trataba de calmarlo, pero no podía.

-¡Nos dejó, se cansó de cuidarme y se fue!- gritaba enojado e irritado el italiano para salir corriendo de la chica, ella lo llamaba pero no le hacía caso, España los dejo, ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, ni siquiera… se esperó para saludarlo- Maldición… idiota…. Imbécil….- decía con rabia mientras seguía corriendo por el espeso bosque hasta llegar al riachuelo, llorando se sentía aún más inútil porque no pudo detener a ese bastardo español que amaba, si, lo acepto, él lo amaba, no quería, sino AMABA a ese pedófilo bastardo imbécil de España, ahora ya no lo volvería a ver.

Seguía llorando enfrente del rio, sus lágrimas no paraban y caían en el agua convirtiéndolas en parte del riachuelo, se miró en el reflejo del agua pero solo veía a un niño llorando, pero luego se calmó cuando vio algo sorprendente, una ilusión maldita, una broma del deseo, ahí estaba parado detrás de él, su querido e inútil jefe… ahí estaba España.

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría- la ilusión hablo, sonaba igual que él, el pequeño italiano volteo sorprendido.

-¿España?- pregunto para saber si ese espejismo era verdadero.

-¿eh?, por supuesto que sí, tu genial jefe España está de regreso- dijo el oji verde sonriendo, Romano lo vio con más atención, tenía heridas por toda la cara, el cuello y solo lo que podía ver de las manos los tenia vendados, de verdad fue una batalla muy difícil.

Romano comprobaba que de verdad era él, sus ojos verdes jade, su cabello castaño alborotado, y su sonrisa tonta, sin duda era él, el pequeño castaño inflo sus mejillas y corrió hacia los brazos de España quien los tenía abiertos para darle un gran abrazo, el cual en ese instante no llego.

-¡Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii!- grito Romano dándole un cabezazo en las zonas vitales a España.

-O… oye…- dijo adolorido, Romano solo le pegaba con sus pequeños puñitos a España- Eso duele, para…- se quejaba España, pero vio que de los ojos de Romano salían pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas haciendo que el corazón de español se achicara.

-¡Tonto, avisa por lo menos cuando vas a llegar, o…. o…. algo…. Todos estaban preocupados por ti y te extrañaban mucho!- gritaba llorando, enojado y a la vez feliz el Italiano aun dándole golpecitos, España lo cargo con mucho cuidado.

-Yo también te extrañe Romano- dijo suavemente España a Romano haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¡I… idiota, ¿Quién dijo que yo te extrañaba?, además estas mintiendo!- exclamó ocultando su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de español quien lo veía de reojo, lo alejo un poco juntando sus frentes y le sonrió tiernamente.

-No estoy mintiendo…. Además sé que me extrañabas porque se te ven en tus ojos- dijo sonriendo, sonrojando aún más al Italiano.-Awwwww, pareces un Tomate- dijo encantado por el sonrojo del Italiano sureño.

-¡Cállate idiota!- exclamó el pequeño sonrojado, se sonrojo a un más cuando los labios del España se juntaron con los suyos, fue un beso corto pero aun así lo sorprendió mucho,- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- pregunto Romano, su pregunta no fue contestada sino que, el país de la pasión lo volvió a abrazar con más cariño.

-Romano te quiero- dijo España abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al chibi Romano, este pequeño correspondió el abrazo tembloroso.

-¡España yo también te quiero!- exclamo el pequeño avergonzado, puede que él tal vez no sea la persona más linda del mundo, pero… él AMABA con todo el corazón a su jefe España.

* * *

**Al fin traje esta historia corta de mi pareja favorita SPAMANO, lo siento mucho por las personas que esperan por la conti de mi historia de Ouran, pero no eh tenido imaginación, la escuela me estresa y no tengo internet... (de ****_hecho en estos momentos estoy en un cafe_**_ internet)_** como sea, espero que la hayan disfrutado... bye bye**


End file.
